memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Futurescape
In sector 278 the Enterprise approaches the temporal wormhole. On the bridge the crew looks at the rift as its in subspace, as Captain Martin looks at the science station where Typhuss is at helping one of the science officers as he turns to John with data on the rift. Is it stable for us to travel through? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Yes its stable says Typhuss as he looks at John. He sits in the Captain's chair and looks at Ensign Johansson. All right Lauren take us in one quarter impulse, Matt full power to shields Captain Martin says as he gives orders to both officers. The Enterprise goes through the temporal rift, and flies through it heading towards the future. On the bridge the crew are hanging onto their posts as the ship is shaking. Power output is flucating Commander Sito says as she looks at her console. Then Commander Lefler who is at an engineering console on the bridge looks at the console. Compensating with auxiliary power Commander Lefler says as she looks at her console. Then the ship stops shaking as the crew looks at their console. Power output is returning to normal sir Commander Sito says as she looks at the Ops console then at Captain Martin. All right scan for any Borg vessels in the area Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. He looks at his console. Sir, sensors are picking three Borg probes their carrying something to the planet its Bajor, but I can't tell what their carrying in their tractor beams Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the console. Typhuss looks at the science console read out is shocked at what their carrying to the planet. What are their carrying? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Its a nanoprobe virus we have to stop them now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Shields to full set weapons on a rotating modulation and standby to fire on them says John as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. McCabe brings the weapons to full power and reconfigures Phasers to a rotating modulation and looks at him. Weapons are at a rotating modulation sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Captain Martin. Fire phasers Captain Martin orders McCabe to do. He presses the fire button. The Enterprise's quantum phaser beams graze the canister as one of the probes break away and heads towards the Enterprise firing its energy beam hitting the forward shield bubble, as the Enterprise fires another shot at them and destroys the probe. And pursues the other two probes with the canister. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Set torpedoes on a rotating modulation as well and fire full spread Captain Martin says as he looks at McCabe. He nods and presses the fire button. The Enterprise's forward launcher unleashes a full spread and destroys the canister as it blows up into a thousand pieces a level 12 shockwave hits the Enterprise flipping it up. On the bridge the crew hangs onto their consoles as a huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and side consoles as coolant vents from the ceiling, as Captain Martin gets up from the floor and sits in the Captain's chair. Damage report Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Sito. She looks at her console. The canister has been destroyed but it released a level 12 shockwave main power is down as are long range sensors and shields are down to 16% but we're in one piece sir Commander Sito says as she looks at her console. How long will it be until the defense fleet gets to Bajor? Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Riker. Will looks at him. 1:23 Captain that's how long it will take for the defense fleet to get here to defend Bajor Admiral Riker says as he looks at Captain Martin. Captain Kira is shocked by this. Damn it, we should have brought my fleet and the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. But at least we stopped that nanoprobe virus from reaching Bajor John says as he turns to Typhuss. We still have to stop the Borg from attacking Bajor says Typhhuss as he looks at John. True John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then a small light heads towards John and he disappears as everyone is shocked, Commander Kadan looks where the Captain was at. Where the hell is the Captain? Commander Kadan says as she's looking at the Captain's spot. Typhuss comes up with a hypothesis on where he went. The future says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan.